Lose Your Mind
by kylagarrett
Summary: I'm losing my mind. Short and simple but that's not how the story is.
1. Chapter 1

Lose your mind

Ok so I'm writing this because of the preview of teen wolf 3b if you want to see it go to you tube and type in "Teen wolf preview "Lose your mind"

Scott's POV

You know those moments when you feel like you can't breath but you don't say any thing because you know that it's all in your head. Well that's how it is every day for me. I hear things in my head and the more I try to sound them out the more louder it gets. "Scott can you hear me?" I hear Stiles say as we were standing in line at the milk shake factory. "Yeah just zoned out a bit" I said rubbing my eyes from the lack of sleep over the last few weeks. "You sure your ok you look a bit out of it" I hear Stiles say. I'm looking over to his worried face, it's getting harder to see by the second. I find myself tipping over almost falling before Stiles steady's me. "Scott?" he questions.

But I can't see him every thing is black. I fall hard on the floor bumping my head. I was waiting for the pain to come but it never did. Almost as if my whole body was numb. And suddenly all I see is Allison. I see her smile when she had longer hair. I see us dancing at the formal and every thing starts going faster. Her smiles are fading from my direction and pointing to some one else's. Issaic. No. Then every thing goes black. I see a light. Almost bright enough to burn your eyes out. There I am. The younger version of me, before I got bitten. "Your going to die" he says looking strait forward. "And I hope you do" I don't want to hear this any more, but I have no choice. "You let her get away you idiot!" he screams. "I hate you!" he screams again before every thing goes black again. I still hear him screaming and it's too loud and it feels like my ears are going to burst. Then I see Stiles. "Scott are you ok?" he asks as I try to sit up but my body is forcing me to stay down. "I all ready called 911 their on their way" he says looking out side when they pulled up. I could see the flashing lights on Stiles' face. "Could every one step away" I heard a voice that wasn't Stiles. They lifted me up on a gurney. I thought back to what the younger Scott said. "Your going to die" and suddenly I grab Stiles' shirt so tight pulling him closer to me that it almost ripped. His face was so close to mine. "What ever you do, do not let them put me to sleep" I said tears building in my eyes. "Scott you're going to be ok" he says before they pull on to the truck. I start to panic thinking that those were my last words to him. What if I never see Allison again? What if I never wake up? All these thoughts. I start to fidget but they hold me down. I'm trying to get away but their holding me down. My pulse starts racing and I mentally yell at myself. No no no not here, not right now. My mind is telling me to calm down but my physical features have a mind of their own. I feel sharp teeth under my tongue that are so sharp they make my tongue bleed. My claws extend and my eyes turn color. Every thing is red. I'm not thinking when I scratch one of the men in the truck with me. I'm not thinking when I kick the door open with my foot. I'm not thinking when I look up and howl at the moon. And I'm not thinking when I run towards to forest. That's right I'm not thinking because I'm losing my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Lose Your Mind Chapter Two

Scott's POV

I know wasn't supposed to be wondering around but my body was forcing me against my will. Now I know how Lydia felt. My mind is telling me to go back my growl at a innocent little rabbit told me other wise. "Scott go home this isn't you!" a voice inside my head told me. I couldn't stop. I had the taste for blood and I wasn't going to stop until I got it.

Stiles' POV

I went to beacon hills hospital. I passed Mellisa. "Stiles what are you doing here?" she asked putting down some paper work. "Ok listen don't freak out but I came here to see Scott" I said in a hushed tone. "What do you mean you came her to see Scott he's not here. Did some thing happen to him?" she asked concerned look on her face. I didn't say any thing just now taking in the fact that Scott wasn't here. "Stiles your starting to scare me what happened" she said stepping away from her desk and closer to me. "He passed out at the milk shake factory, and the paramedics came and was supposed to be taking him here" I said looking at her as she covered her mouth with her hand. I went up to one of the men in the truck with Scott, they looked traumatized. "Are the ones that took my friend?" I asked sitting down next one of them. One nodded taking an ice pack off his face reveling three scratch marks. "Whoa what happened?" I asked putting my hand on the scratch's before he smacked it away. He turned towards me. "Your friend is crazy, he attacked us and escaped out of the door like some type of animal" he finished looking shocked him self. Every thing made since. Just then I got a message from Issaic saying that he heard some thing. I was leaving out the hospital but got stopped by Mellisa. "Where are you going and where is Scott?" she asked. I walked past her and out the door. When I was in my jeep I called Allison.

After telling Allison every thing I told them to meet me in the forest 10:00 sharp. I was waiting for them when I heard leaves crunching. I jerked my head where the noise came from. I was startled to death when my eyes met a pair of red ones. I stepped closer to get a better view. Squinting my eyes I realized who was staring back at me. "Scott?" I asked but got no reply. "Scott will you quit fooling around and-" I was cut off mid-sentence when he came charging for me. At least my Jeep was here. I quickly got inside looking around in search for him. It felt like when we were trapped by the Alpha, Peter Hale all over again. I saw Allison and Issaic walking around in search for me. I banged on my window to signal them. "Run" I screamed before I saw Scott attack Allison.


	3. Chapter 3

Lose your mind Chapter Three

Stiles' POV

I couldn't breath. It felt like my lungs had been taken out, put into a box, and shipped away. I watched as Issaic tried to fight back but Scott was to strong. I was about to get out the car when I saw Allison pull a arrow out of her ankle boot and stab Scott in the chest. I got out the car and helped Allison up. Scott backed up into a tree covering his chest with one hand. Scott was changing back. He looked up at us tear stained face. "I'm not crazy!" he shouted at us. "I'm not crazy" he mumbled pulling his now dirty hair. I walked over to him cautiously. I tried to pull his hands down from his head but he backed away. I had never been so hurt. My practically own brother doesn't want me to help him. "Scott I want you to go home, take , a shower and get some sleep. But I can't help you if you don't let me"

I said stepping closer to him. "Is that right? Says the person who locked me in my room when it was a full moon, knowing how painful it was turning into a werewolf for the first time" he said as I looked down at my hands with guilt consuming me. "And you" Scott said pointing to Allison with a sarcastic chuckle. "Me what?" Allison asked stepping forward bravely. "I loved you and you broke up with me for no reason, because of your mother" Scott said scooting closer to Allison still holding his chest as she backed away. "Ok Scott that is enough" Allison said voice cracking. But Scott didn't stop he kept scooting closer and she backed away. "You know I never told you how she died, she was trying to kill me, until Derek bit the bitch, and the rest is history. Scott kept scooting and Allison kept backing, until she backed into a tree. Allison, who was now in ears reached inside her boot and took out a knife. "Allison no!" Issaic said grabbing Allison and taking the knife. "And Issaic, you back stabber" Scott said stepping over to Issaic. Some thing is wrong with Scott and I'm going to find out. But I couldn't stop him, he was to strong. "You knew how much I loved her and now you guys are together, now I can see why you father locked you in a freezer" Scott spat coldly. "Scott stop before I-" he stopped mid sentence when Scott cut him off. "What are you going to do call the cops like Stiles is doing in his pocket right now" Scott said. I took my hand out of my pocket immediately and cursed under my breath. "I may not be the real Scott but I can still hear" Scott said or who ever it was, I was just surprised I could stay clam all this time.

"Wait who are you?" I asked. "Remember that darkness around your heart my friend deaton was telling you about" he said stepping over to me. I nodded slowly. "Well I'm that darkness" he said circling around me but whispering the last part in my ear. "Wait I don't understand" I said to the person in front of me. "Well you know how you get a bad cold and it doesn't leave until it gets what it wants, which is mucus" he said making hand gestures. I nodded slowly again. "Well that's me I'm not leaving until I get what I want" he said putting his hands behind his back. "And what is that?"

I asked stepping closer to him again. "Scott" he said smiling. I had never been so scared to see that smile in my whole life. He was going to take my best friend and I was going to have to watch. "Now I'm able to think what ever Scott is thinking, put I choose to push those thoughts away, and say what I want to say. "No kidding" I said sarcastically trying and failing to lighten up the mood. He started to walk away and out of no where Issaic attacked him and held him down to the ground, as the ambulance pulled up. I looked to Allison who was smirking. "Nice plan" I said smiling back. "Thanks" we watched as they loaded Scott up on a gurney. I don't know why but the thing that was inside Scott didn't fight back. He let them put him into the truck. Like I said before I don't know why but I sure as hell was going to find out.

After that fiasco happened I went to tell Melissa. After telling she agreed to see him at the hospital. So the next day we went into the hospital side by side. "Hi were looking for the room with the patient named Scott Mcall" I said to the lady at the front desk. "Yes he is in room 309" she said with a small smile that Melissa didn't bother to return. We walked in room 309 and saw Allison and Scott laughing together. "Hey guys I felt like I haven't seen you in forever" Scott said, which surprised me because I thought demons or what ever that was inside Scott was never happy. I looked at Allison confused and she gestured with her head to meet her in the hall way while Melissa talked to Scott. We went out in the hall. "What the hell is going on?" I asked. "Well he doesn't remember what happened last night and I think that might be the real Scott" Allison said looking around making sure no one was listening. "What? How can that happen?" I asked. "I don't know but we will have to go and see Deaton later" She said. "Ok I'll text you and tell you when" she said before walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

Lose Your Mind Chapter Four

Scott's POV

He's coming back out tonight. I can feel it. Every thing is going in slow motion. Stiles is sitting beside me watching TV. I turn to him. "Stiles" I breathe out. He immediately turns to me. "Scott are you ok?" he asks, his voice sounding deeper than usual. "I can't" I breathe out once again.

I close my eyes and all I see is Allison. "Allison!" I hear myself screaming. "Scott I'm going to go get help!" I hear Stiles yell. "Allison save your self!" I scream again. I'm telling her to save her self form the thing inside me.

Stiles' POV

I run down the hall way searching for a doctor, any doctor but they never seem to be around when you need them. Finally I found a female nurse talking to Scott's doctor. I ran over to them. "Scott's having trouble" I say out of breath as we all start to run back to his room. "Patient unconscious, get that boy out of here" the doctor said as the nurse pushed me out and shut the door. I could still see in the window.

But I really didn't want to watch my best friend lie in a hospital bed eyes closed like he's dead. I pushed the thought away, and before I could continue looking the nurse closed the blinds, covering up the whole window. I cursed under my breath but walked out of the hospital. The wind was so hard causing the tears that had built up to slightly come out. I whipped them away and got in my car.

After ten minutes of driving, speeding, and almost running a stop light, I arrived at Deaton's. As I got out my car I didn't even bother to knock just went right in, seeing Allison and Deaton at the front desk. "Did you tell him?" I ask Allison while taking off my coat. "Yeah" she responded. "And?" I asked waiting for a response. I turned around as I heard the door open. "Lydia what are you doing here? And why is he here?" I asked gesturing to Aiden. "We want to help" she said coming closer to us. "You told these two?" I asked looking back at Allison. "Yeah, so what?" she said while nodding. "This one, who has broken my heart a million time and is still doing it" I said pointing to Lydia as she looked down guiltily. "And this one wants to help when he was the one who was about to kill Scott when we were stuck at the hospital" I said while giving Aiden the stare down.

"Look I'm not proud of that but what happened is in the past" he said getting sassy. "Listen here Aiden you must be blind well who wouldn't be seeing that you've got your head up so far up your- I mean Lydia's ass that you can't see that Scott doesn't want or need you help" I said all at once meaning every word. I turned back the sound of snickering coming from Allison. I turned back around facing the two of them.

"Now Lydia" I began before she cut me off. "You ass hole" she said crossing her arms around her chest. Now I was pissed and I wasn't going to back off until I said every thing I had to say. "Oh I'm an ass hole, says the girl who ignored the boy that's been in love since the third grade, If any one is an ass hole it's you" I said before she smacked me. I held my cheek. "I'm sorry" she said with a worried expression.

"Man I swear if I was a girl" I mumbled. "Ok stop that is enough" Allison said coming over to us. "We can all help" she said guiding them into Deaton's office. Once we were all gathered Deaton started to speak. "Now I know a way we can pull Scott out but it's very dangerous" he said. "Been there, done that" I said trying and failing once again to lighten up the mood. "We need some one who can bring him back, some one who has been with him through thick and thin and Stiles that's you"


	5. Chapter 5

Lose Your Mind Chapter Five

Stiles' POV

I stood there as every one looked at me. "What do you mean I'm the only one that can save?" I asked Deaton putting my cool hand on my sweating forehead. I mean I love the guy but didn't Allison have a connection with him to? But I guess that changed when she decided to date Issaic or what ever their doing. "You're the only one who he knows the best" he said calmly as all ways. "Ok so when are we going to do this" I ask leaning my whole upper body on the table.

"We have to wait a couple of days, we have to reason with it" he said making hand gestures. "So we basically have to wait until my best friend is going to be fully consumed by this thing, so not only is he taking over his body but his whole life" I say very irritated at his logic. "Stiles calm down" he tells me in his very calm voice which is very irritating after a while. "Calm down, ok tell me how am I supposed to calm down when my practically brother doesn't have a life any more"

I say pacing around the room. "And most of you aren't making it any better" I say. I mean it's not like no body knew. "Allison, have you told Scott about you and Issaic?" I ask as she looks at me like she wants to kill me violently with me her crossbow. "You want to blame me, well I am not the one who chained my 'practically brother' up" she says making arrow quotes with her fingers. And seriously are we still on that. "Ok first that was for his own safety, and at least it's not breaking his heart" I said irritated while flailing my arms. "Stiles" Deaton calls. "What" I say louder than necessary. "We going to help him" he said coming over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder for comfort. But I didn't want it, not from him any way. "I gotta go" I say angrily walking away from the group. They followed me to the front desk. "Stiles listen I know your hurting-" Lydia said until I cut her off. "No you don't know and I know that you don't care so just fuck off!" I yell at her before putting on my coat and walking out the door. Skip them, I don't need them I'll find out how to save Scott on my own. I got into my Jeep blowing my breath on my hands trying to warm them. I put the car in ignition before driving home.

Scott's POV

No! No! Get away from me! I felt nauseous looking at the thing inside me face to face. It was hideous. I backed into a wall trapping me as the thing/demon came closer to me. He came in my face before licking the side of my face. It chuckled before stepping back. "Three days" it said in it's deep voice that would have made a baby cry. "For what" I ask as it sinks it's claws into the side of my face. I winced in pain before it let go. "Until your little friends can save you" he said. Then it attacked me. I woke up looking around as I saw that I was in my hospital room. I whipped the sweat off my forehead as my vision came clear. I turned over to see Stiles staring at me. "Oh my god dude you scared me" I said sighing in relief. I looked back over to him and saw he had a worried expression on his face. "What/ Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked starting to panic. "You need help, Scott"


	6. Chapter 6

Lose Your Mind Chapter Six

Scott's POV

I sat there looking directly at Stiles. "What do you mean I need help?" I ask rubbing my eyes trying to clear some of the fog out of my vision. "I mean I signed you up for therapy they have it here at the hospital" he says. Honestly I don't think any one can help me with me problem. "I think I'll pass" I say turning my whole body over to the other side.

"I thought you'd say that that's why I already signed you up" he says moving to the other side of my bed so now I was facing him. "You have an appointment tomorrow at 10:00" he says playing with my hospital bed sheets. I groan in frustration, some times Stiles can be really slick.

"And what am I going to tell them when I get there, Hi I'm Scott and I'm a were wolf and their might be a demon inside me?" I ask sarcastically while flipping over on my back. "Nope, they think you hit your head too hard" he says looking out the window. "Oh so now they think I'm crazy?"

I ask combining my hands together. "You know what just get out" I tell him frustrated as to why he would do this I don't need help. He leaves. I turn back over on my side and try to get some sleep.

Stiles POV

After leaving the hospital I went to my house. At least my dad wasn't home so I could have the house to myself. I got out of the hurrying to my door step. After unlocking the door I turned on the light to see Deaton sitting on the couch. "Oh my god!" I yell scared out of my mind.

"Stiles you need to help us" he says stepping over to me. "No thanks" I say hanging up my coat. "Why, why should I help you guys when all you want to do is wait?" I ask flailing my arms. "Because he loves you more than any of us, he cares about you, Stiles you're his brother"

He finishes. I felt tears building up. "What if we can't save him?" I ask trying my best for the tears not to fall. "What if it's to late?" I ask again but it was to late my tears ran down my face. "Stiles what if I told you I have a way but I need your help?" Deaton asks.

Even though I didn't want to help I gave in. "I'm in" I say whipping my tears. "This is what were going to do, you are going to be put to sleep you have to dream of where Scott is and you find him" Deaton said. I don't know how this was going to work but I'll try. "Ok so when is this going to happen?" I ask.

"That's the part when we have to reason with it but I don't know they won't let us in the room long enough to see Scott" he says pacing. "Well tomorrow he is going to therapy maybe we could sneak in their and get the therapist out of the room" I say stepping over to him.

"That's a great idea, what time?" he asks putting both his hands on my shoulder. "10:00" I say. "Ok I'll be there, and Stiles we will save him" he says before leaving. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.


End file.
